It is well known that food products such as tortillas, hamburger patties, and pizza dough are formed from a ball of dough or meat. This can be done by hand or with a rolling pin. To solve the need for faster and more uniform tortilla making, various tortilla presses exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,914 to McCarney discloses a tortilla forming machine that forms a tortilla between two forming surfaces using removable sizing rings to control the tortilla size.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,149,046 to McCarney discloses a tortilla forming machine with a molding plate having two forming surfaces that can be used interchangeably to provide different options for sizes and/or embossing of the tortilla shell.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for an improved, portable tortilla press that can form two different types of flattened food products with a single streamlined plate, while creating an even product with a near-perfect disc shape. The present invention solves these needs and others.